Quiz Nanairo Dreams
is a quiz game/dating sim produced by Capcom that was first released in 1996 as a coin-operated arcade game running on the CP System II platform. Console versions for the PlayStation and Sega Saturn on June 27, . It was released only in Japan. Characters In the arcade version, the seven heroines and some of the other characters were named after candy companies that sponsored the game. When ''Quiz Nanairo Dreams was ported to home consoles, the characters were renamed. The names from the arcade version are given first, followed by their names in the console versions. ; / :Voiced by Yuri Shiratori in the arcade version and Maria Kawamura in the console versions. ; / :Voiced by Michiko Neya in the arcade version and the Kae Araki in the console versions. ; / :Voiced by Masayo Kurata. ; / :Voiced by Michiko Neya. :A seemingly ordinary 16-year-old girl who is actually a member of an international Earth Defense Force. ; / :Voiced by Yuri Amano. ; / :Voiced by Michiko Neya in the arcade version and Sachiko Sugawara in the console versions. ; / :Voiced by Masayo Kurata in the arcade version and Miho Yamada in the console versions. ; :Voiced by Yuri Shiratori. ; / :Voiced by Michiko Neya. ; / :Voiced by Tomomichi Nishimura. Appearances in other games *Saki Omokane appears as a helper character in the Capcom fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and a playable character in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars. Her main weapon is her machine gun, though this makes her physical moveset limited. Her ending has her having tea with the rest of the female characters in Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes (Roll, Jun the Swan, Morrigan, Doronjo, and Chun-Li). Saki starts explaining about her world and its mechanics, while the rest of the girls remain clueless about what she's talking about. In Ultimate All Stars, she helps save the twisting dimensions and soon finds that the reason she fights is to protect the friends she made. She then prepares to protect her city from a rampaging Hauzer. She is voiced by Yoko Honna. While she does not appear in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, one of Jill Valentine's alternate colors is based on Saki. *Saki also appears as Capcom character card C119 in the Neo Geo Pocket Color game SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash. She comes with a special ability called "Stand-By", which is triggered once she enters the ring (field of play) and allows the player to pick one card from his deck and shuffle the rest, while placing that card on top of the deck to be drawn on the next round. Another character, Linz, is depicted on Action card A42, called "Pester", which allows the player to put three of the opponent's pile cards among his/her discarded (out of play) cards. External links *Official site for the console version (Waybacked) * Category:1996 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Capcom games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Quiz video games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Video games developed in Japan